onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
100% Orange Juice!
100% Orange Juice! (100%おれんじじゅーすっ!) is a single player and multiplayer video game developed by Orange_Juice and published by Fruitbat Factory. 100% Orange Juice! was released in Japan on August 14th 2009 at Comiket 76 and was the seventh game developed by Orange_Juice.Steam AnnouncementRelease Date Steam Discussion It is the first digital board game created by the developer, and while remaining an unknown in Japan, the game garnered a wider audience after its release on PC on September 10th, 2013[https://blog.fruitbatfactory.com/2013/09/10/100-orange-juice/ Fruitbat Factory Blog Post], and subsequently on Steam on May 16th, 2014[https://blog.fruitbatfactory.com/2014/05/16/100-orange-juice-now-available-on-steam/ Fruitbat Factory Blog Post]. The game itself is centered around developer Orange_Juice's all-star cast, including characters from ''Acceleration of Suguri'', ''Flying Red Barrel: A Diary of Little Aviator'', ''Sora'', QP Shooting, and ''Alicianrone''. Likewise, the game takes place on multiple boards based on locations across the games, including new ones based around its own story. On December 19th, 2016, a physical (hard copy) version of the game was also made available at MangaGamer. The hard copy features a collectible package with the game, the eight DLCs at the time of the copy's release, a two sided cover that doubles as a mini poster, four pin badges, and two post cards.Hardcopy Announcement __TOC__ Plot While the tale is a bit different in each character's campaign, the general story is the same. At some point in time, a young man named is awakened by a strange being called , who immediately swipes his wallet and tells him the only way to get it back is through a game of dice. Upon her defeat, however, Poppo flees and enters another world. From this point, the details of Kai's adventure vary: *At some point in time Poppo enters the world of Xmas Shooting. Kai meets in someway and her presents are stolen by Poppo, causing her to join him. *At another point in time, Kai meets who decides to join his party as she thinks he is playing tag, which looks fun. *Further in the story, Poppo flees to the world of QP Shooting where the party bumps in to . Poppo ends up stealing QP's pudding which causes her to join Kai's group. *Later in the story, Poppo flees to the world of Flying Red Barrel where the party bumps in to and company. Poppo ends up stealing Marc's rocket which causes her to join Kai's group as well. *At the near end of his journey, Kai meets Sora who decides to play dice with them, and joins the party. In the final chapter, Kai and his party meet the self-proclaimed Magical : The greatest ruler of darkness, mother of all characters, and creator of the world. However, the team is immediately disappointed that Tomomo is the final boss and show pity, rather than intimidation. The group is not fazed by Tomomo's claims, QP thinks she is a megelomaniac that lacks charisma, Marc thinks she is not frightening at all and expected something much more intimidating, Suguri only agrees to play along because of Tomomo's effort, and Tomomo is embarrassed to find that they think she is just cosplaying. Never the less, she reveals that the whole incident has been part of her plan. She provided Kai with his protagonist's privilege and sent her creation, Poppo, to start his journey, knowing that along the way he would gather a party to bring to her. Tomomo created the world itself to bring people together for the sole intention have a huge battle and to have people meet her at the end. In this way, she could be the final boss of the game to win attention, make herself stand out, and become more popular than Kai. She also reveals that she designed Kai as a typical male protagnist that lacks individuality and created all of the characters as recreations of the most powerful people from other worlds. After she loses, she reveals that she cheated anyway. Game Description 100% Orange Juice is a digital multiplayer board game populated by developer Orange Juice's all-star cast. Characters from Flying Red Barrel, QP Shooting, Suguri and Sora come together with all-new characters to duke it out... with dice. This is a world where dogs, people and machines fly through the air. In that world, a small patch of darkness was born. Infinitesimal at first, it gradually began to envelop everything... A youth named Kai, led by the mysterious life form known as Marie Poppo, begins a journey that will span worlds. The black, bottomless darkness of desire slowly eats away at both Kai and the world itself... Let Marie Poppo lead you into a mysterious world to play. Grab your deck of cards and let the games begin! Setting locations of 100% Orange Juice!]] 100 Orange Juice! takes place in numerous locations set across other games from developer Orange_Juice. As Tomomo mainly created the world based on heroes from other worlds, the game does have its own locations, however, most are either directly from one of the previous games, or inspired by them. Each board itself is unique, featuring a variety of complications to complicate the boards traversal. Boards come in all shapes and sizes ranging anywhere from 36 panels to 80+ panels, including dual-direction and mono-direction boards. Boards also feature a variety of panels that deal punishment, reward, opportunity, and confusion to every player. In total, there are over 20 boards for the characters to have dice battles in the game. Game Features *Dice, cards, stars, battles and pudding *4 Single-player campaigns *Playable by up to 4 players online *Countless battle combinations *Utilize each character's unique combat attributes *More than 50 different cards to collect *Character abilities in the form of Hyper Cards Steam Features Unlike the original version,the Steam version has a bit more additional features. *Automatic Patches/Updates *Achievements *Special Events *Trading Cards *Profile Backgrounds *Emoticons *Steam Cloud Saving * Downloadable Content (DLC) System Requirements :System requirements are only for reference. Actual performance may vary. Official Add Ons 23 add-ons have been released for 100% Orange Juice, 5 of which are bonus characters awarded for owning other Orange_Juice games. Videos 100% Orange Juice Gameplay Trailer 100% Orange Juice Official Trailer Extended Version 100% Orange Juice Official Character Trailer 100% Orange Juice - Starter Character Voice Pack Demo 100% Orange Juice - Fernet Voice Trailer 100% Orange Juice - Poppo Voice Trailer Gallery 100%OJ Cover.jpg|The official cover for the PC version of 100% Orange Juice! Old100%OJcover.png|The old cover for 100% Orange Juice! Campaign Select.png|The campaign screen Pudding.png|A typical card appearance Battle-example.png| is victorious over Extra Episode 5.png| in Tomomo Hell Event drop.png|An Event banner Deck Building.PNG|Creating a deck of Cards for a match 7gull.png|A rolling its highest roll Shop.PNG|The Shop screen Refrences Category:Series/Games